


How Yuzuru Hanyu Convinced Shoma Uno to Marry Him

by freedomphoenix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2022 Winter Olympics, All the skaters think this is the TV drama of their lives, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Shoma is Tsundere, Texting, Yuzuru is earnest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Shoma Uno didn't really want to get married, but he didn't want to be alone forever.Yuzuru Hanyu wanted to get married and it had to be Shoma Uno.Shoma was not impressed, or was he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to challenge my characterization of Shoma. So I tried writing a more disinterested/focused on the present, one-track minded Shoma. Basically, I wanted to try my hand at tsundere Shoma and make Yuzuru work for it. So this is the brainchild. The Fortune Teller interview thing is my whole inspiration lol
> 
> Don't expect frequent updates, sorry...
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this :)

“Where is Shoma?” asked Yuzuru as he placed his food on the table next to Keiji.

“He said he didn’t want to see you,” said Keiji, he had ended up as the de facto messenger between the two of them. They had a heated discussion of some sort and Shoma stormed into their room telling Keiji not to wake him up even for breakfast because he didn’t want to see Yuzuru. Keiji was very confused but respected his friend’s wishes, figuring they’d talk it out eventually.

“Why?” asked Yuzuru, extremely serious. He stabbed his egg intensely and stared at Keiji.

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me what you said to him to make him all sulky,” said Keiji.

“Uh, Yuzuru,” said Nathan, tapping Yuzuru on the shoulder. The man whipped his head around and looked oddly intense. He realized he was glaring at Nathan and changed his face into his normal, happier one.

“Yes Nathan, do you need help with anything?” asked Yuzuru kindly.

“Shoma said he wanted to switch with me, so now we're practicing together for the gala,” said Nathan. “He wanted me to tell you that?” Yuzuru’s face went dark and Nathan just looked at Keiji who looked like he didn’t care and Yuzuru’s angry face and decided it would be better to just leave. “I’ll see you there.”

“Thanks, Nathan,” said Keiji as Nathan awkwardly waved goodbye. “I’m going to get ready now and see if I can get some information out of Shoma. Don’t expect much though,” Keiji patted Yuzuru on the shoulder and took his plate and left. Yuzuru was so focused on his thoughts that he doesn’t even register Kaori sitting down.

“Yuzuru-san?” asked Kaori.

“Hm?”

“I wanted to ask if you were okay?” she said softly.

“Why? I’m perfectly fine,” said Yuzuru a little too clipped for either of them to believe.

“Well, you’ve been glaring at everyone and they don’t really know why you’re so angry?”

“Am I ugly?” asked Yuzuru suddenly.

She turned red, flustered and confused at the sudden question, “Not at all, why?”

“Then why won’t he agree to date me?” asked Yuzuru.

“Who?” asked Kaori, confused.

“Shoma,” said Yuzuru as he finally made eye contact with Kaori.

* * *

“I think Yuzuru Hanyu hates me,” said Nathan to Vincent as he prepared for practice.

“Why do you think that?” asked Vincent.

“Vince, he glared at me like he hated me,” said Nathan.

“I think you’re overreacting, that man hates absolutely no one,” said Vincent.

“But I told him I was switching with Shoma and he looked like he didn’t want to be on the ice with me,” said Nathan.

Vincent burst out laughing, “You’re ridiculous. I think I know why he looks so mad actually.”

“Really? Why?”

* * *

“Hey, Shoma it’s time for your practice,” said Keiji as he poked a sleeping Shoma. The said man opened his eyes, blinked tiredly and turned over.

“Is Yuzuru there?” asked Shoma.

“No, he had his session already,” said Keiji, “and I don’t understand why you’re avoiding him.” Shoma abruptly stood up, threw on some clothes, grabbed his practice bag, nodded at Keiji, and left. Keiji grabbed his phone to report his findings.

Shoma ended up bumping into Boyang in the elevator and exchanged a few pleasantries. “Hey, I heard Yuzuru didn’t do too well today on the ice, apparently he was super angry this morning too. Do you know why?”

“Not really,” said Shoma nonchalantly and Boyang looked at him, confused. Nathan had told him something had happened between the two of them but Shoma looked unaffected. But to be honest, Boyang had a hard time telling how the man was feeling half the time. “Let’s hang out,” said Shoma suddenly, “do you know some good spots to go?”

“You don’t want to play video games with Keiji or Yuzuru?” asked Boyang. Shoma just shook his head. “I don’t mind showing you around! I explored earlier so I know some good places to hang out. I planned on going out with Nathan and Vincent if you wanted to join?”

“Sure!” said Shoma, he smiled and Boyang felt very confused. “I’ll see you tonight then,” said Shoma. Boyang waved goodbye to Shoma as he walked over to Mihoko and Boyang was about to meet up with his coach when he hears a hiss, “Boyang.” Boyang turned around and came face to face with Marin. He had never really spoken to the girl and was confused as to why she wanted to speak to him.

“Did you figure out what happened between Shoma and Yuzuru?” she asked.

“No?”

“Dang and we thought he would crack and at least tell someone something,” she said. She bowed to him and proceeded to disappear down the corridor she came from. Boyang was very, very confused. He came here to practice for the gala not get involved in some high-level drama, okay maybe he did. This was kind of exciting.

* * *

“Javi what do I do?” asked Yuzuru desperately. He was rolling around on his bed making Javier dizzy.

“I don’t know, give up?” said Javier.

“You’re supposed to support me!” said Yuzuru indignantly, he paused in his rolling and looked at Javier angrily. It was hard to take Yuzuru seriously when his face was upside down.

“I am, by telling you your plan to ‘Get Shoma Uno to Marry Yuzuru Hanyu’ is a terrible idea.”

“Why?” asked Yuzuru, genuinely confused.

“Maybe because you don’t even know if he’s gay and you aren’t even dating?” answered Javier.

“That’s why I asked him to date me first,” said Yuzuru.

“And he said no,” said Javier, “just find someone else. There are a bunch of people who want to marry you. Don’t subject him to your weird fantasies.”

“That’s not the point Javi, it has to be him.”

“Why exactly?”

“Because it just has to,” said Yuzuru, very seriously. He was trying to tell Javier something that Javier couldn’t quite grasp. He wasn’t telling Javier the full reason.

“Yuzuru you aren’t making sense,” said Javier. He was too old and tired to deal with this type of drama.

“Javiiiiiiiiiii,” complained Yuzuru and Javier sighed tiredly. He loved Yuzuru, he truly did, he was his best friend; but sometimes, he was undeniably stubborn about things that most likely wouldn’t work out.

“Fine, what do you want to know?” asked Javier. But Yuzuru Hanyu was Yuzuru Hanyu and he would figure out how to make the impossible possible. Like turning his small, quiet friend gay. If he wasn’t already gay. But that was none of his business and he didn’t really care. Now he had to care, Javier sighed again. This was going to be a huge undertaking on Yuzuru’s part.

“How do I get him to like me?” asked Yuzuru.

“Well, first of all, it isn’t by bothering him 24/7,” said Javier.

* * *

“Shoma what is going on with you today?” asked Mihoko.

“Nothing,” said Shoma after he fell on the quad flip he had perfected a long time ago.

“Shoma,” said Mihoko, “I don’t want to work with you if you aren’t up to it. It’ll be reinforcing bad habits.”

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” said Shoma. Mihoko raised an eyebrow, not buying his excuse.

“What’s really bothering you?” asked Mihoko softly. Shoma looked at Mihoko and she understood. She had been with him since he was little and understood every little look and most times who or what had caused it, “Yuzuru?”

“He said some things and now I feel off axis,” said Shoma.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing important,” said Shoma, his cheeks turned red.

“Apparently important enough for you to be unable to land your quad flip,” said Mihoko.

“Can I talk to you about it off the ice?” asked Shoma. “There are too many people here,” said Shoma.

“Sure,” she said understandingly. Shoma put on his skate guards and followed Mihoko to a secluded corner. “What did Yuzuru say to you Shoma?”

Shoma looked around cautiously and leaned close to Mihoko, “He asked me on a date,” said Shoma. Mihoko laughed and Shoma looked offended that she was taking his problem lightly.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“That’s troublesome, I don’t like whatever trouble he’s trying to stir up,” said Shoma. He didn’t like romance because it required effort and just the idea of dating Yuzuru Hanyu was exhausting. He liked Yuzuru, a lot. He was a good friend and he took good care of Shoma. But the idea of excited Yuzuru focusing all of his attention on Shoma was just exhausting.

“Shoma you haven’t dated anyone as far as I know since you were like a preteen. And that can’t even be considered dating,” said Mihoko. “What’s wrong with dating someone, especially Yuzuru?”

“I still have hookups to take care of my needs, what’s wrong with that?”

“You don’t want to get married but you don’t want to be alone. You told me that yourself,” said Mihoko. Shoma’s brow furrowed as he thought about it. “Yuzuru is a sweet boy, he’s being very earnest.”

“Are you telling me I should go on a date with Yuzuru?” asked Shoma.

“You should do what you want,” said Mihoko, “but if Yuzuru made your skating go downhill this fast maybe you should at least talk it out with him. Apparently, he had a hard time this morning too.”

“Where’s Shoma?” asked Yuzuru from across the rink. Shoma looked at Mihoko for help and she just smiled and waved Yuzuru over. Shoma wanted to cry, he didn’t want to confront the man he’d been avoiding all day. Yuzuru walked over slowly as if he was thinking over what to say and Shoma actually felt bad for avoiding him. Mihoko patted his shoulder and said something about the bathroom.

“Hey Shoma,” greeted Yuzuru.

“Hi Yuzuru,” returned Shoma. “Sorry for avoiding you,” said Shoma awkwardly.

“Is it a good time to talk to you now?” asked Yuzuru, his usually bright, over-expressive self was subdued.

“Uh, sure. Mihoko went to the bathroom, so I can,” said Shoma as he cursed his awkwardness.

“I just wanted to apologize for asking you so suddenly yesterday,” said Yuzuru, “so, here.” Yuzuru handed him a game that Shoma had been waiting to be released in Japan. He remembered mentioning it to Yuzuru offhand and asking if it had come out in Canada. Shoma took it, confused and touched.

“What?” asked Shoma as he cursed his stupidity for not coming up with a better reply.

“I just wanted to tell you that I want to pursue you seriously,” said Yuzuru with his trademark smile. He gave Shoma a quick hug and practically skipped away happily. Shoma’s emotions were now a mess. He didn't like this. He liked simple things. Why was his heart beating? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around sharply to find Boyang.

“What was that about?” asked Boyang.

“I don’t know,” said Shoma, he truly didn’t.

“I didn’t really want to make it more awkward for you, but so you know the whole rink is kind of watching you,” said Boyang pointing to the rink full of skaters who had watched the previous interaction. They immediately returned to skating as soon as they saw Shoma watching them. Shoma wanted to find a hole to die in.

* * *

 

Nathan: _were u there when yuzu gave smthing to shoma???_

Boyang: _oh ya i saw, super awk_

Vincent: _is Shoma still coming with us to hang out?_

Boyang: _ya_

Nathan: _why does he wanna hang with us??_

Boyang: _idk thought he’d game with keiji or yuzu?_

_not that i mind_

Vincent: _It’ll be nice to talk to him_

Nathan: _but he’s so awk and idk why he wanna hang with us_

_i like him_

_but_

_like_

_i feel like he’s kinda_

Vincent: _Just be nice to him he probably wants some fresh air after what happened with Yuzuru_

Boyang: _ya, i think he’s jus avoiding yuzu_

Nathan: _why would u avoid yuzu?!?!_

Boyang: _idk think they fought_

Vincent: _No no i heard_

(...)

Nathan: _vince??_

Boyang: _Earth to Vincent?_

Vincent: _sorry, was reading the new text update from Team Japan_

Nathan: _Text uoodate?_

_*update_

Boyang: _r u in a grp chat abt this_

Vincent: _Hold on guys I’m trying to understand what they’re saying, it’s coming in rapid English and Japanese_

Nathan: _wow what a talented man_

Boyang: _talking to us and other people_

Nathan: _he’s talking to all teh japanese ladies_

_*the_

Vincent: _GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR_

_CHANGE OF PLANS_

_WE ARE NO LONGER HANGING OUT_

Nathan: _wha???_

Boyang: _what do you mean?_

Vincent: _we are going to stalk Yuzuru and Shoma on their “date”_

Nathan: _WHAT_

Boyang: _WHAT_

_WHAT_

_WHAT_

_?!_

Nathan: _VIN CE WHATS HAPPENING_

Boyang: _hello_

_why_

_who_

_what_

_why are we stalking_

Vincent: _just get ready_

Boyang: _holy shit i jus got a txt from Shoma_

Nathan: _what did it say?!_

Boyang: (Boyang Jin sent a screenshot)

Shoma: _I can’t hang out with everyone today, sorry_

Nathan: _AHHH_

Boyang: _AHHHHHHHHHH_

Vincent: _I better see both of you downstairs we are going to stalk the hell out of these two_

* * *

“JAVIIIIIIIII!” exclaimed an excited Yuzuru as he FaceTimed his former training mate.

“You better have an excellent reason for calling me up at such a weird hour,” said Javier as he moved away from his skaters.

“He agreed to go on a date with me,” said Yuzuru.

“Oh I’m sorry he rejected you--wait what?” asked Javier, suddenly aware of what Yuzuru was saying.

“He said yes, he took the game and said he was sorry for avoiding me,” said Yuzuru.

“Wait, repeat what you just said,” said Javier.

“Shoma agreed to go on a date with me tonight,” said Yuzuru. Javier laughed and laughed and looked at Yuzuru in disbelief.

“He did?”

“Yeah, why are you laughing Javi,” said Yuzuru.

“I can’t believe giving him the game worked, but I also do believe it worked because it’s Shoma. I told you the guy has a very one-track mind,” said Javier. “Also maybe it isn’t the best to just spring it on someone like him. Didn’t he say he never wanted to get married?”

“He’ll want to marry someone like me,” said Yuzuru.

“Okay, Mr. Confident. But I swear you complained to me about the fortune teller in some interview saying he’d need an arranged marriage and he didn’t care for romance.”

“They also said he only likes doing things he likes to do,” said Yuzuru, “and he will like to hang out and date me.”

“Well, good luck with that.”

“What should I wear Javi?” asked Yuzuru.

“I don’t think he actually cares what you wear,” said Javier.

“But I want to make a good impression. I am trying to win him over,” said Yuzuru.

“Then don’t wear your training clothes,” said Javier, “Yuzu I don’t think he’ll pay attention to what you wear unless you are naked.”

“Hmm,” Yuzuru paused and ruffled through his clothes.

“Please don’t tell me you are going to go out naked, you’ll be arrested,” said Javier.

“No, no Javi you don’t trust me. I’ll wear this,” said Yuzuru whipping out a button up shirt and some pants.

“I don’t see why you needed me for this, but that’s fine,” said Javier.

“I want advice.”

“Just you know, be yourself but not as aggressively forward. He’s kind of skittish. Not around you as much, but you are taking him out on a date so he might you know…”

“Thanks, Javi,” said Yuzuru sincerely.

Javier smiled, “Even if this doesn’t go well I’m still proud of you for asking him.”

“If we get married you’ll be my best man,” said Yuzuru.

“I better be. Update me on how your date goes,” said Javier ending the call.

* * *

“Wait, Yuzuru, like Yuzuru Hanyu asked you out on a date? And you agreed?” asked Keiji in disbelief. He looked at Shoma who was currently debating on whether or not to shave.

“Mhm, he also gave me the game I wanted,” said Shoma. He decided his stubble was fine, it wasn’t like Yuzuru cared.

“Are you saying that you agreed to go on a date with Yuzuru because he gave you a game?”

“That’s not it,” said Shoma. Keiji raised his eyebrow and looked at Shoma getting ready in the bathroom.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Keiji.

“I don’t know, I just figured I’d give him a chance,” said Shoma

“Your attitude has changed a full 180 since this morning,” said Keiji.

“Mhm, talked to Mihoko,” said Shoma.

“Oh she must’ve reminded you it’s high time for you to get married,” said Keiji.

“I don’t want to get married and I don’t really care about dating. I’m being nice,” said Shoma.

“I think he wants to get married and you don’t want to be alone. Besides, he’s almost past the marriageable age,” said Keiji.

“Who cares about stuff like that if you get to do things you love like skating and gaming?” said Shoma.

“You’re right I guess,” said Keiji. “Are you sure you don’t have a crush on him?”

“Why would I?” asked Shoma.

“I don’t know maybe because you talk about him all the time and look up to him a little too much?” said Keiji.

“Do I really?” asked Shoma.

“Yes Shoma, you actually talk about him more than you think,” said Keiji.

“That’s interesting. Well as far as I’m concerned I’d rather not get married. Who knows maybe later.”

“You’re so blasé about things I worry about you,” said Keiji.

“Mhm, okay I’m going now,” said Shoma, “if I don’t come back assume we fucked or something.”

“Shoma Uno you better use a condom,” said Keiji as he tossed some at his head from his wallet.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be safe,” said Shoma as he pocketed some.

“I know you’re actually nervous but don’t want to show it,” yelled Keiji after him. Shoma shook his head and smiled to himself softly. He didn’t even know himself why he agreed to go on a date with Yuzuru.

* * *

Nathan: _r u in place?_

Vincent: _Yeah, I’m at the door to run into them on accident_

_I’ll tell them I’m on my way to meet Boyang and you_

Boyang: _Perfect_

Nathan: _what is the rest of team jpn doin_

Vincent: _Some are distracting people and others are trying to find more information. Apparently, Team Japan has been trying to get Yuzuru and Shoma to realize they’re perfect for each other for a while._

Boyang: _why exactly do we need to stalk them_

Nathan: _so they can hve photos at they’re wedding party_

_*their_

Vincent: _Obviously so we can have details on how their date went_

_This is figure skating gold_

Boyang: _see, Vincent is much more honest_

Nathan: _i’m going to hve the bst wedding slideshow jus watch me_

Vincent: _HEre they come_

* * *

“Hey Vincent, what are you doing here?” asked Yuzuru. Shoma looked at Vincent slightly confused, he thought Vincent was going to be out with Nathan and Boyang.

“Haha, I’m going to meet up with Nathan and Boyang to go out later,” said Vincent. He took a deep breath, he had practiced not being awkward for this exact moment.

“Oh really? That’s cool, Shoma and I are going for a walk and might get some food,” said Yuzuru. This was too easy Vincent thought, Yuzuru was a open book. He looked over at Shoma to see how the shorter man felt about this. He seemed the same as always. This was not nearly as exciting as he thought it was going to be. He nodded and waved goodbye as they walked in opposite directions.

“Why did you want to go on a date with me?” asked Shoma as they began their walk around the Olympic Village.

Yuzuru turned slightly red and quirked his mouth slightly, “Because I like you,” admitted Yuzuru.

“Oh,” was all Shoma said. Yuzuru looked over and saw Shoma blushing slightly.

“I mean, you don’t have to say anything about it,” said Yuzuru.

“Uh,” Shoma paused, his brain stalled. He didn’t know what to say. Yuzuru liked him? Did he like Yuzuru? Was this what Keiji was talking about? Why was his heart pounding?

“Let’s just walk and not worry about this,” said Yuzuru with a smile. Shoma cursed himself for not having a response. Even if he was being nice he was being an asshole on their first date.

“No,” Shoma said suddenly. He stopped and looked at Yuzuru.

“No?” Yuzuru asked. He was confused, Shoma had seemed uncomfortable and he didn’t mind that Shoma didn’t return his feelings. He would work on it. That’s why he planned on taking Shoma out on multiple dates.

“I want to be honest with you,” said Shoma. Yuzuru felt his heart drop, maybe he had been too forward like Javier warned.

“Sure, do you want to sit down and talk about it?” asked Yuzuru. If Shoma decided to outright reject him forever he would be able to sit down and make sure his emotions wouldn’t overtake him. Shoma nodded and they sat down on a bench together. They were too absorbed in their own thoughts to notice the sheer amount of figure skaters who “happened” to be in the same area walking around.

“I…” Shoma took a deep breath and looked at Yuzuru seriously, his cheeks were still red, he was embarrassed observed Yuzuru. “I don’t really know if I like you. But, I want to try this,” said Shoma.

“Okay,” said Yuzuru, trying to contain his happiness. It leaked out on to his face but he resisted the urge to fling his arms around Shoma. He needed to go slowly.

“Can we eat?” asked Shoma.

“Of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more shenanigans  
> don't be afraid to catch feels  
> i love awkward dorks ❤️

Boyang: _NATHAN DID YOU GET A PIC OF YUZURU TOUCHING SHOMA’S HAND_

Nathan: _ye ye wait imma send it_

(Nathan Chen sent a picture)

Vincent: _Aw, Shoma looks embarrassed. Wait, I have some pictures from the other girls._

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

Boyang: _Did Yuzuru Hanyu just wipe whipped cream off of Shoma Uno’s mouth like a k-drama?_

Nathan: _I didn’t get to see tht up close_

_told yu_

_you*_

_shodlve sat across but noooooo_

Vincent: _If we did that I’m a thousand percent positive they would’ve noticed us. Besides, we said we’d be hanging out. It would be really sus to find us eating at the same restaurant when we’re supposed to be exploring._

(Vincent Zhou sent a GIF)

Nathan: _Yeahhhh butttt team jpn were rite there_

Boyang: _Your spelling is v bad for a soon to be Yale grad_

Nathan: _sht up_

_*shut_

_it’s my aesthetic_

Vincent: _Nathan is just trying to cling to the last tendrils of his fading coolness_

_Hahahahaha_

(Vincent Zhou sent a picture)

Nathan: _ouch im hurt ://///_

_tht pic of me is not pretty_

_im v pretty and now v offended_

Boyang: _nice pic vincent_

_the other pics finally loaded, what is this with jpn’s high-quality pics_

_dang_

_Shoma looks flustered_

_it’s love_

Nathan: _not to crush ur hopes but he always looks like tht_

_around evryone_

Vincent: _Nate isn’t completely wrong_

(Vincent Zhou sent a GIF)

Boyang: _let me live_

_i want them to get together and realize tjhey are meant for each other_

_*they_

Nathan: _who has spelling issues now????_

Boyang: _eng isnt my first language shut up_

Vincent: Y _eah Nate, don’t be mean_

(Vincent Zhou sent a GIF)

Nathan: _stop double teaming me_

_wait_

_wrong words_

Vincent: D _isgusting_

_Trash, complete trash_

(Vincent Zhou sent a sticker)

* * *

“Keiji?” asked Shoma quietly as he pushed open the door to their shared room. He needed to talk to someone about what happened today. He was feeling things he didn’t even know existed.

Yuzuru had actually walked him to his room. He gave Shoma a gentle hug before waving goodbye saying something about not wanting to take too much of Shoma’s time, thank you for tonight, and I hope to do it again. Shoma had watched Yuzuru turn the hallway and enter the elevator with a beating heart. Shoma felt confused, very confused. At this point, he would usually hook up with the person or just forget about the date if it didn’t lead to anything. Rarely had he actually felt something like this.

“Shoma, what are you doing back?” asked Keiji folding his laundry neatly on his bed. Shoma’s side of the room looked extremely dirty in comparison to Keiji’s neatly organized area. Shoma plopped down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling as he tried to process what had happened. Keiji continued to fold his clothes waiting for Shoma to say something.

“I think--” Shoma paused, rolling the words over in his head. “Yuzuru likes me.” Keiji bursts out laughing.

“That’s the conclusion you came to! Of course, he does. He asked you out on a date!” said Keiji.

“No,” said Shoma with a frown, “I know he likes me and I think I’m okay with that.” Keiji smiles softly and he puts down the shirt he was folding to sit next to Shoma.

“Sho, are you realizing you like men?” asked Keiji.

“I’ve slept with men before, of course I know I like men,” said Shoma. “I think I’m realizing I like people. Like more than just sexual attraction? Is it possible for me to feel this way?”

“You’re 24 and only now you realize you can have feelings that aren’t sexual?” asked Keiji.

“I don’t know. I know the concept of love and all that stuff but I just figured I‘d never feel that way. I never really was interested in people for the whole love thing? But--I don’t think I’ve felt this way before,” said Shoma, his hand touching his heart. “I mean, maybe I have but I didn’t have a name for it.”

“That fortune teller was right, you do need an arranged marriage or at least someone to teach you what it means to feel,” said Keiji. Keiji paused for one of Shoma’s snappy comebacks but is met with nothing. Shoma turned over to his stomach and just stared ahead blankly.

“Keiji maybe you’re right.”

* * *

“JAVI,” squealed Yuzuru to Javi who was eating his dinner.

“The date went well I assume,” said Javier.

“He blushed. AND he said that he wants to try this. HE WANTS ME TO KEEP FLIRTING!”

“Are you sure he actually said that?” asked Javier.

“He said ‘I want to try this,’” quoted Yuzuru.

“Well I guess your plan is working out,” said Javier half-surprised and half not. Yuzuru seemed to have worked his charm and Javier almost felt bad for Shoma. The smaller skater was about to be hit with a storm of Yuzuru emotions.

“Right?!” exclaimed Yuzuru excitedly.

“What did you do, did you kiss?” asked Javier, curious to see how far Yuzuru had gone. “Or is he naked next to you?”

“Shut up Javi, I just gave him a hug,” said Yuzuru.

“Over affectionate Yuzuru didn’t kiss Shoma?” asked Javier sarcastically.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, “I’m taking it slow like you said. I don’t want to mess up.”

“So you are serious about this?” asked Javier.

“Of course I am.”

* * *

Evgenia: _I have proof!_

Wakaba: _of what?_

Kaori: _pics from the date?_

Marin: _i have more of those_

Satoko: _Shoma texted me_

(Satoko Miyahara sent a picture)

Shoma: _can I talk to you? I want to ask you something…_

Satoko: _of course! What do you want to talk about?_

Shoma: _i think i have feelings_

Satoko: _www are you serious_

Shoma: _don’t laugh!_

(Evgenia Medvedeva sent a picture)

Yuzuru: _is it obvious if I give him a Pooh?_

_is it too much_

Wakaba: _AHHHHH_

Kaori: _OHMYGOD_

Satoko: _wait_

_It’s happening on both sides_

Marin: _the tea!_

(Marin Honda sent a picture)

(Marin Honda sent a picture)

Alina: _i just read the chat hihihihi_

_the photos are very cute!_

Evgenia: _will they finally practice together tomorrow_

Satoko: _Keiji said they will_

Wakaba: _yes! I can take pictures_

Evgenia: _I’ll come with you_

Marin: _www I can’t wait for them to finally get together_

* * *

“Morning Shoma,” greeted Alina stepping behind Shoma in the cafeteria line. Shoma had his trademark dazed, lost look on his face. He smiled at Alina and greeted her politely with a bow. “How are you? I heard you had a hard time yesterday,” said Alina.

“I’m okay,” said Shoma, “just a little off yesterday. How are you?”

“Good! I’m looking forward to practice today,” said Alina.

“You looked very good on the ice,” praised Shoma. He had actually watched some of the female skaters because Satoko insisted he watched at least one practice. Shoma suspected she was trying to get Shoma outside of his room for once. Mihoko must have put her up to it. Mihoko had actually told him to go out more and be friendly, something about making more friends so he can stop complaining about being alone. He sat there actually watched some of the female skaters then turned back to his phone games. He had friends. He might not have a romantic relationship but that was fine. He liked figure skating and playing his games. It was simple and not complicated in any way.

“You saw?” she asked surprised.

“Yes, I was there for one practice, Satton wanted me to leave my room,” said Shoma. Alina giggled and moved forward in the food line.

“You still sleep a lot,” commented Alina. Shoma nodded and laughed. The two of them continue their conversation too busy catching up to notice Yuzuru watching from a nearby table.

* * *

Nathan: _is this a code red?_

Boyang: _wdym_

Vincent: ?

Nathan: _im eating breakfast_

_yuzu is watching alina_

_and_

_shoma talk_

_(flirt?????)_

Boyang: _oh no :( is Shoma not into men_

Vincent: _Keiji said he was into both?_

Nathan: _you talk to keiji_

_??_

Vincent: _Team Japan group chat_

Boyang: _dang you really scored with that chat_

Nathan: _OH NOOOO_

 _NO_ _  
_ _OH_

_SHIT_

_IT’S GOING DOWn_

Vincent: _I’m yelling timber_

Boyang: _hahaha_

Nathan: _not spprprite_

_*appropriate_

_yuzu looks pissed_

(...)

Boyang: _Earth to Nathan Chen_

_NAtHaN_

_NATTTTHHHHAAAAANNNNN_

_well it’s prime time to replace the quad king now_

Vincent: _hehehehehe_

(Vincent Zhou sent a video)

Boyang: _is that Nathan falling over from trying to walk on his hands????_

_hahahahaha_

_where did u get tht?_

Vincent: _I was there to film it_

Nathan: _Vince!! You promised you’d never share that ://_

Vincent: So _rry boo boo_

Nathan: _don’t refer to me as your boo boo after you expose me_

_I thought we were frinds_

_*friends_

Boyang: _lol_

_what happened with Yuzuru??_

Nathan: _he looks hella mad_

_and is lowkey talking to himself angrily_

_imma talk to him_

_prevent him from doing smthing rash_

_Nd llokign crazy_

_*and_

_*looking_

* * *

“Alina, Shoma over here,” waved Evgenia to the two skaters. Both of them make their way over to Evgenia with food in hand. Alina spots Yuzuru chatting with Nathan Chen from the corner of her eye; she makes eye contact with Evgenia and they share a little nod both seeing the same thing.

“Shoma,” Evgenia paused trying to figure out how to get him over to Yuzuru.

“Shoma, I think Yuzuru needs something from you,” said Alina.

“Really?” asked Shoma, confused. He looked over at Yuzuru animatedly talking at Nathan, unsure. Alina nodded her head and gives him a gentle push towards Yuzuru.

“Let’s catch up another time,” said Alina.

“Yes, we can all catch up together, maybe even with Yuzuru,” said Evgenia. Shoma nodded, still confused and made his way over to Yuzuru. He was still unsure where his emotions lay in regards to Yuzuru.

Nathan smiled at Shoma, noticing him approaching from behind, “I’ll talk to you later Yuzuru.”

“Okay,” said Yuzuru happily. Shoma sat across from Yuzuru and Yuzuru’s eyes widen almost comically in surprise. “Shoma! Good morning, I didn’t think you’d notice me.”

“What do you mean Yuzuru?” asked Shoma, “I always notice you, you’re loud.” Yuzuru simultaneously felt his heart drop and rise at that statement. “Ah, no I mean you have a very charismatic presence, very loud in that way,” said Shoma realizing the way his phrasing sounded.

“It’s okay Shoma, I guess I’m just a loud nuisance to you,” said Yuzuru dramatically dejected.

“You’re funny Yuzuru,” said Shoma with a giggle. Yuzuru’s face blooms into a bright smile and Shoma feels flustered at the intensity of Yuzuru’s happiness directed at him. Yuzuru was overwhelming in every way, on and off the ice.

“So Alina huh?” asked Yuzuru trying to figure out if he’d have a rival in the game for Shoma’s heart. He looks over at the said girl who seems to be in deep conversation with Evgenia. She was pretty Yuzuru had to admit. She had a lot of things Yuzuru didn’t, like boobs. Yuzuru was clearly not a female and didn’t have boobs but he considered his figure pretty nice, he had a slim waist and was well toned. What was there not to like? Maybe Yuzuru needed to grow his hair out.

“Alina?” asked Shoma not getting Yuzuru’s question. “What about her?”

“Do you think she’s hot?” asked Yuzuru getting straight to the point.

“Uh--” Shoma turned red, flustered at the sudden question. He thought Yuzuru liked him, maybe Yuzuru wanted multiple partners? Who was he to judge? Yuzuru Hanyu was handsome and friendly enough to get as many partners as he wanted. But if Yuzuru was to get with any Russian skater he’d figure it would be Evgenia. Yuzuru looked straight out of shojo manga and Evgenia like anime so maybe? Shoma had seen his fair share of fanart of the two of them. Yuzuru had shown it to him at one point when a fan threw some art at him. They had both laughed over it. Those were simpler times. “She’s not ugly?”

“I’m going to assume you think she’s attractive by that blush on your cheeks,” said Yuzuru.

“She’s attractive,” said Shoma with a shrug. “But I’m not really interested in her.”

“Then you should date her,” follows Yuzuru quickly before he realizes what Shoma had said. “Wait, what?”

“Why would I date her if I didn’t like her?” asked Shoma, tilting his head in confusion.

“I thought you liked her, weren’t you two flirting over there?” asked Yuzuru.

“We were just catching up?” said Shoma. “I thought you liked me, I mean if you like multiple people that’s cool too. I’ve never really considered polyamory or dating in general--”

“No, no that’s not what I meant,” said Yuzuru shaking his head vigorously. “I mean polyamory is cool but I like you,” said Yuzuru. “Only you,” clarified Yuzuru. Both of their cheeks are red with embarrassment.

“Oh, thanks?” said Shoma shyly.

“You’re welcome,” said Yuzuru, “I feel like an idiot now. Want to walk with me to practice?”

“Sure,” said Shoma.

* * *

Wakaba: _good job Alina_

_Get Nathan away from Yuzuru_

Evgenia: _jjang Alina_

Alina: _i didn’t know we had to be careful for nathan_

Satoko: _actually i think he was trying to get them together too_

Kaori: _ye ye I think Yuzu thought you were flirting with Shoma_

Marin: _that’s what Vincent said_

_he talked to nathan_

Alina: _oh no_

_i hope Shoma didn’t think i was flirting with him_

Satoko: _Shoma’s dense he won’t think so_

_He probably interpreted your intention like you wanted him to_

_Yuzu on the other hand is dramatic and probs took it the wrong way_

Marin: _www it’s okay_

Kaori: _maybe jealous Yuzuru will be triggered and he’ll be all over Shoma_

Wakaba: _oh my you were right_

_he’s doing his trademark hair ruffle_

Marin: _pics!!!_

Wakaba: _Evgenia is taking pics_

(Evgenia Medvedeva sent a picture)

(Evgenia Medvedeva sent a picture)

(Evgenia Medvedeva sent a picture)

(Evgenia Medvedeva sent a picture)

(Evgenia Medvedeva sent a picture)

Marin: _cuteeeee_

Kaori: _when is their wedding_

Wakaba: _soon hopefully_

Alina: _hihihihi i hope so_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been feeling a little down lately so I haven't been writing as much as I'd like but all of your lovely comments keep me going :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long

“Is there a reason you walked in with Yuzuru today?” asked Mihoko. Shoma choked on his water, flustered at the sudden question; he had just finished his practice for the day.

“He asked me to,” said Shoma. Mihoko stared at Shoma little longer to see if he would say anything. She had noticed Yuzuru being touchy as usual, a bit more restrained than normal, but his behavior was no longer lost on Shoma as it once was. Mihoko could almost see the gears turning in Shoma’s head as Yuzuru laughed with him.

“Satoko told me that you texted her last night,” said Mihoko casually as Shoma warmed down. Shoma turned red and looked at her, shocked and half-offended.

“She told me she wouldn’t say anything,” said Shoma.

“When you’re here to observe what else can you do, the other girls are in the same boat. So is Keiji,” said Mihoko.

“Did she tell you what we talked about?” asked Shoma. Mihoko just smiled at him and Shoma groaned.

“I’m sure you already know how to be safe,” said Mihoko.

Shoma hid his face as he stretched, “Keiji gave me stuff.”

“I was talking about just in case Yuzuru decides to do something you would know how to defend yourself,” said Mihoko innocently. Shoma groaned again.

“You’re just making fun of me,” said Shoma.

“Do you want to talk Shoma?” asked Mihoko quietly. Shoma stretched silently, thinking it over. He nodded his head and Mihoko smiled, patting his shoulder gently, “Let’s have dinner after this.”

* * *

"Shoma are you ready for the Gala?” asked Yuzuru. Mihoko had conveniently disappeared from his side so Shoma was left talking to Yuzuru. Shoma nodded his head, he was so deep in thought about how exactly he was supposed to interact with Yuzuru he didn’t notice Yuzuru staring at him. “Are you okay Shoma?”

“Ah—I’m fine,” said Shoma stuttering over his words. He internally cursed, he sounded like the way he did when he was 9 and was too shy to talk to Yuzuru properly.

“Are you sure, you seem more distracted than normal?” said Yuzuru. Shoma was very tempted to tell Yuzuru that it was because of him but Shoma knew better.

“I’m always distracted,” said Shoma. Yuzuru giggled at that and patted Shoma’s shoulder.

“Is it because I’m not interesting enough?”

“You’re plenty interesting, a little too much,” said Shoma teasingly. Yuzuru grinned, Shoma had broken out of whatever deep thinking he was doing before.

“I would say the same about you,” said Yuzuru.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know,” said Yuzuru mysteriously.

Shoma groaned and poked Yuzuru, “Tell me!” Yuzuru shook his head and Shoma pulled out his puppy dog eyes and jut out his lower lip. Yuzuru felt an arrow go through his heart, Shoma never used this on anyone. It was cruel. He would never be able to resist.

“Fine, Mr. only plays video games and magically falls asleep everywhere,” said Yuzuru.

Shoma rolled his eyes, “You just don’t appreciate the refined taste required by a video game connoisseur. I have excellent character and personality because of video gaming. Sleeping is a skill.”

“Questionable,” said Yuzuru. Shoma laughed, comfortable with their usual banter. “Do you wanna have dinner with me later?”

Shoma is too caught up in the moment to realize Yuzuru had just asked him on a date. “I would love to, but I promised someone else dinner already.”

Yuzuru’s smile droops a little bit, more competition, “Oh, that’s okay. Do you want to do something tomorrow?”

“But my room,” said Shoma.

“But quality time with the Yuzuru Hanyu.”

Shoma rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“Really?” asked Yuzuru, excited.

“Yes,” said Shoma, not recognizing his own excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

* * *

Yuzuru: _Who is Shoma eating dinner with?_

Keiji: _why don’t you ask him?_

Yuzuru: _Because then he’ll think I’m stalking him_

_I’m trying to woo him (｡･｀ω´･｡)_

Keiji: _(-_-)ゞ_ ゛

Yuzuru: _Pls_

_Can you ask Satoko or something_

Keiji: _why can’t you_

Yuzuru: _I know she’ll tell Shoma and I’ll never live it down_

_Please Keiji, you’re my only hope_

Keiji: _fine._

Yuzuru: _～(^з^)-☆_

* * *

Satoko: _apparently Shoma went to dinner with someone??_

Alina: _wait what?_

Kaori: _Keiji texted the team jpn chat to let us know_

Alina: _with who?_

Satoko: _idk_

Marin: _is it someone else?_

Kaori: _apparently Shoma is pretty popular_

_like Yuzuru is obviously popular_

_but apparently, Shoma has a lot of girls who like him_

Marin: _yeah we did an ice show together and all the girls were squealing over him_

_like Daisuke level_

Satoko: _yeah i know what you mean_

Alina: _all the fans went crazy when we took a pic together too_

_scary O_O_

Kaori: _i saw that_

Marin: _some fans can be scary, esp over the male skaters_

Satoko: _yeah_

_definitely…_

Evgenia: _don’t worry_

Alina: _?_

Kaori: _???_

Marin: _?_

Wakaba: _shoma is having dinner w/ mihoko_

_we saw them leave together to eat_

Marin: _oohhhh_

Satoko: _let me text Yuzu_

Kaori: _why?_

Satoko: _he thought Shoma was on a date lol_

* * *

“Keiji what does Shoma think of me?” asked Yuzuru, he sat on the edge of Keiji’s bed.

“Ask him yourself. Aren’t you the amazing, odds-defying Hanyu? Why are you so afraid of just asking Shoma?” asked Keiji.

“Yeah, but—” Yuzuru paused and he looked extremely insecure.

Keiji sighed, he really needed to get a stipend for dealing with Team Japan and their relationship issues, “Stop thinking so hard, just be yourself,” said Keiji, “if anything, acting any different will scare him.”

“But Javi told me to scale it back, isn’t that being different than normal?” asked Yuzuru confused.

“I think he meant stop going over the top. I don’t think asking him out on a date abruptly was the best way to go. Shoma gets overwhelmed by things like that.”

“Oh, I know that,” said Yuzuru, “he’s told me he doesn’t like being the center of attention so focusing all my attention on him—I’m so stupid,” said Yuzuru. Keiji sympathetically pats Yuzuru’s thigh. “Can I leave something for him? I don’t want to be here when he comes back. That might be too creepy.”

“You’re overthinking it, I don’t think he’d mind seeing you. But sure, you can leave something here.”

* * *

“Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve always done your best. You try over and over at the most difficult things. Failure was not something you shied away from.” said Mihoko thoughtfully. Shoma tilted his head, confused as to why his coach was talking about figure skating. “But it seems as if something else is scaring you this time Shoma.”

“What do you mean?” asked Shoma, confused.

“You’ve never been one to shy away from a challenge, but it seems when a challenge outside of sports, gaming, of what you perceive to be important—you don’t know what to do. What about being in a relationship scares you?”

“I don’t know,” said Shoma quietly.

“I think you do, deep down,” said Mihoko. “What about failing in a relationship scares you? How is it any different from failure in skating?”

“With skating, you can build on your failures. But with a relationship, if you fail, it could be the end. It involves someone else. It’s so fragile, requires so much work, and there is no end product. You have to constantly work at something that might not work in the end. Is it even worth it? Why would anyone want to invest time into someone who is as skeptical as I am? I’ll just disappoint Yuzuru, all of his happiness and joy would be poured into something that doesn’t even have the ability to care in the same way.”

“You care more than you think Shoma,” said Mihoko. “There is nothing wrong with you. Think of failing in a relationship as a stepping stone, maybe right now is your triple axel phase. You need to stop trying so hard to master something you think you need to understand. Do something that other people find more difficult but you find easier and more comfortable. Go at your own pace, Yuzuru will understand.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about whether or not you’re capable of love or maintaining a relationship. Instead, focus on just being with him. You already share a comfortable relationship, you won’t face the difficulty of getting to know each other like new couples. I think your answers will come to you after that.”

“But what if it doesn’t work out,” said Shoma.

“Don’t think like that,” said Mihoko simply.

“No more inspirational advice?” asked Shoma.

Mihoko smiled gently, “Approach it like you do skating, simply think of it as something you will eventually succeed in. Shoma, if you’re serious you know you can do it.” Mihoko taps Shoma’s forehead, recognizing Shoma’s concentrated face, “Stop it, I already see you thinking about how to determine if you like him or not. Remember, focus on the things you find come easily to you. Train those first, work on the difficult things but don’t beat yourself up if you can’t figure it out. This isn’t a race Shoma, you aren’t competing for points.”

“So just hang out with him, let him take me out on dates,” said Shoma.

“Mhm, just allow yourself to be with him,” said Mihoko.

“That was a long version of that,” said Shoma.

Mihoko laughed affectionately, ruffling Shoma’s hair, “You think you don’t think too deeply about love and relationships, but you fail to realize how much thought you actually put into these things.”

“Really?”

“Yes Shoma, you just wrote me an essay on why you’re afraid of commitment,” said Mihoko. Shoma rolled his eyes and laughed, knowing Mihoko was right. She always saw right through him and knew exactly what to say. “Eat your food now. If you think any more about this your brain might rot from overthinking.”

* * *

Keiji: _Code Red_

Satoko: _very code red_

Marin: _what happened?_

Kaori: _why_

Wakaba: _is it because Sota is here_

Keiji: _yup_

Marin: _what’s up with Sota_

_is there a reason he isn’t in this chat_

Satoko: _he has a huge crush on Shoma_

_Shoma is an idiot and doesn’t recognize it_

Wakaba: _are we supposed to try to stop him_

Kaori: _wait since when did Sota_

Keiji: _since forever_

_he’s never acted on it_

Satoko: _but if he sees Yuzu going after Shoma_

_it might get heated_

Wakaba: _what do we do??_

Kaori: _should we send special papa daisuke to convince shoma to choose yuzu_

Marin: _special papa daisuke???_

Wakaba: _you have to read back some, he’s our secret plan if mihoko fails_

Vincent: _sorry, uh what’s going on?_

Satoko: _basically Shoma’s friend Sota is coming and he likes Shoma too_

Vincent: _do you want the sQuad to do anything_

Satoko: _we’ll get back to you_

_Team japan needs to figure out what we’ll do first_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH THE DRAMA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the floof boys  
> [Shoma staring at a doggo plushy](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/gK67dhGYu9g/maxresdefault.jpg)

Sota: _your best friend is here to see you!_

Shoma: _keiji’s already here with me_

Sota: _rude :/_

Shoma: _www just kidding, i’m happy ur here :D_

Sota: _wanna do smthing today?_

Shoma: _hm maybe after i hang w/ yuzu_

Sota: _wait_

_since when did shoma go outside and do things with people_

_esp someone like yuzuru_

Shoma: _since now_

_and what do you mean by someone like yuzuru?_

_ <(｀^´)> _

Sota: _what happened_

_yuzuru is kind of too cool for you_

Shoma: _i’ll tell you later it’s a long story_

_that’s not nice sota_

_i’m plenty cool_

Sota: _www sure, shoma uno cool, what a joke_

_wanna tell me tonight?_

Shoma: _i’m tired_

_later_

Shoma put down his phone, he was tired after having dinner with Mihoko. Going out and doing things really drained his energy, especially having deep conversations. Keiji was already asleep in the bed next to him. During the competition the adjoining bed had been empty, he invited Keiji to join him post-competition, it was less lonely that way.

Yuzuru had left something for him, it was a small plush keychain of Pooh. There was a little note with that said: “See you in the lobby at 10 AM tomorrow, I had Keiji set an alarm for you just in case.”

Shoma smiled at the Pooh, he had put it on his bag, next to Rook for now. It would keep Rook company. He would remove it later when he took his bag into public, not wanting to stir any news about him trying to steal Yuzuru’s mascot.

* * *

“Shoma?” asked Sota, he had gone to eat breakfast with Wakaba earlier in the morning. She had promised to show him around with the rest of the younger members of Team Japan. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Hi Sota,” said Shoma waving. “I’m waiting for Yuzuru to get something from his room,” said Shoma, he had dressed as inconspicuous as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to the two of them.

“Shoma, I grabbed us a hat and face mask,” said Yuzuru exiting the elevator. He made eye contact with Sota and smiled brightly. “Hi Sota! It’s nice to see you here.”

Sota bowed politely, “It’s nice to see you too, congratulations.”

“Why does he get a 'congratulations' and all I get is a what are you doing up?” asked Shoma.

Sota stuck out his tongue, “I already told you congratulations over the phone.”

“Thank you for the hat and face mask Yuzuru,” said Shoma covering his head and face. Yuzuru followed suit. They looked relatively unidentifiable.

“Have fun today, will you have time to hang out later?” asked Sota.

“I’ll text you if I’m not too tired,” said Shoma waving goodbye.

“Have a nice time here Sota,” said Yuzuru bowing.

* * *

Nathan: _yo I just saw shoma, yuzuru, and sota in the lobby_

Boyang: _why is shoma up so early?_

Nathan: _date?_

_but sota walkd away looking kind og angry_

_*walked_

_*of_

Boyang: _did they fight_

_???_

Nathan: _no?? that’s why i’m confused_

_vince_

_vince_

_VINCE_

Vincent: _yeah what’s up?_

_i’m eating breakfast_

Nathan: _multi-tasl_

_*task_

_what’s with sota_

Vincent: _oh shit_

_i meant to tell you guys_

Boyang: _???_

Nathan: (Nathan Chen sent a GIF)

Vincent: (Vincent Zhou sent a screenshot)

Satoko: _basically Shoma’s friend Sota is coming and he likes Shoma too_

Boyang: _holy, this is like a drama_

_i’m ready_

Nathan: _wait what do we do_

Vincent: _idk yet, Team Japan is furiously texting in Japanese so I don’t understand anything, I think Wakaba ate with Sota this morning?_

Nathan: _so we just wait?_

_what if something happens_

Vincent: _we can’t do much until we find out what Team Japan will do_

Boyang: _i think we should film this and sell it_

Vincent: _that’s a bad idea_

Nathan: _that’s a great idea_

Vincent: _have either of your “great” ideas ever worked_

Nathan: _of course_

Vincent: _like the time you left notes for yuzuru asking to be his friend and he thought he had a stalker_

_or_

_the time you wanted to apologize to Shoma for being curt with him and left him a slab of raw beef in front of his door_

Nathan: _it was a nice cut of beef_

Vincent: _you left it without a message and boyang drew a picture of Peppa_

Boyang: _he thanked us for it_

Vincent: _only because Keiji investigated who left it_

Nathan: _yuzuru was flattered after he found out_

Vincent: _after half of the skaters were put onto high alert and people were questioned_

Boyang: _point taken_

Nathan: _fine_

* * *

“Are you having fun?” asked Yuzuru as he walked along the streets with Shoma. Shoma was quiet as usual and Yuzuru felt as if he was failing in some way.

“Mhm,” said Shoma walking alongside Yuzuru. Shoma was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly you were supposed to do on a date and how he was supposed to just let Yuzuru take him on a date. It was distinctly different from when they had casually hung out before. They rarely got food together that wasn’t cafeteria food and when they went out to eat it was usually with other people minus their first date. Shoma rolled around the thought they already had a first date in his head—it was odd to think about.

“Did you like what we had before?” asked Yuzuru, he had taken Shoma to a food stall to try some of the street food. Yuzuru knew they both rarely ventured far from the Olympic Village so it was something a bit out of their comfort zones. Yuzuru figured since they were both done with competing for the moment, they could afford to eat food that wasn’t in their diet.

“Yeah, I liked the jianbing and the youtiao?” said Shoma, unsure if he got the name of the foods right.

“Mhm, it’s a little too heavy for me in the morning, but it was really tasty,” said Yuzuru.

“That’s good,” said Shoma. Yuzuru was really worried now. Did he piss Shoma off? Shoma had opened up to him a while ago and was comfortable joking around with him. It almost seemed like they were back to when Shoma was too shy and only gave one-word answers. Maybe Shoma hated him for confessing and was just entertaining him because he felt bad.

“Do you want to go to the arcade?” asked Yuzuru, hoping to get some type of emotion. Yuzuru was not about to give up and if he had to use Shoma’s love of games to earn Shoma’s favor he was not afraid to do so. Shoma’s demeanor seemed to change and his face lit up, Yuzuru smiled to himself, Javier was right. Shoma didn’t need super extravagant things, he liked what he was comfortable with. He needed time to ease into the more date things. First thing first was to make him comfortable with the idea of hanging out with Yuzuru alone on a date.

“If that’s okay,” said Shoma.

“Of course, I can beat you any day at DDR,” said Yuzuru.

“Challenge accepted,” said Shoma. They both entered into the arcade excited to play some overpriced games.

* * *

Sota: _when were you going to tell me Sho was buddy buddy with Yuzuru_

Keiji: _never?_

_they’ve never not been friendly_

Sota: _why?_

_also Sho is leaving his room_

_that isn’t really friendly_

Keiji: _b/c you can see it for yourself,_

_their relationship_

Sota: _aren’t you on my side_

_????_

(Sota Yamamoto sent a GIF)

Keiji: _I wasn’t aware there were sides_

Sota: _but i liked Shoma longer_

Keiji: _how do you even know Yuzuru likes him_

Sota: _they were obviously going on a date this morning_

Keiji: _okay say Yuzuru is into Shoma what exactly are you going to do about that_

Sota: _idk_

_stop it_

_make Shoma realize I’m better than Yuzuru_

_Yuzuru can have Javier_

Keiji: _first of all that Javier already has someone so that wouldn’t work_

_Second of all no_

_Third of all no_

Sota: _see you’re on Yuzuru’s side_

Keiji: _in the end, you know the only person’s side I’ll be on is Shoma_

* * *

Satoko: _okay so our plan so far is to distract Sota_

Wakaba: _try and keep him away from Sho and Yuzu when they’re together_

Alina: _how are we supposed to do that?_

Evgenia: _I think it will be a little suspicious_

Wakaba: _Zhenya and Alina will help me for later interferences_

_but for today i invited him to tag along with Team Japan for our exploration of the area_

_we’re giving him a “tour”_

Marin: _what should I do?_

Wakaba: _hang out with him_

_Whenever he tries to contact or interfere with Yuzusho time_

_COCKBLOCK HIM_

Kaori: _Marin and I will stick to him as much as we can_

_without being suspicious_

Satoko: _sounds like a plan_

_If we really need to call in backup we can ask the sQuad_

Evgenia: _what exactly will they do?_

Satoko: _cause trouble_

Wakaba: _but that’s last resort_

_if we really really need to there’s a special papa daisuke plan_

Evgenia: _like Daisuke Takahashi???_

Wakaba: _yes, Sho admires and respects him_

_but we don’t need that plan until the last minute_

Alina: _he will help?_

Kaori: _he loves Sho and Yuzu_

Satoko: _he’ll help, i know it_

_Keiji basically already asked him_

* * *

“I beat you again,” said Shoma laughing as Yuzuru lost for the fourth time to Shoma in DDR. Shoma for all of his awkward dancing on land was surprisingly good at DDR. 

They had played a bunch of other overpriced games before they gravitated to the DDR machine. Shoma had won most of them, however, Yuzuru was surprisingly good at whack-a-mole. Yuzuru also proved to Shoma he wasn’t completely awful at fighting games. Yuzuru may have screamed and shot blindly with the zombie game but he was going to ignore that part of the day. Shoma awkwardly showed off his skills in darts and basketball at the insistence of Yuzuru. They discovered they were both horrible cheaters with air hockey.

“One more time,” demanded Yuzuru. He liked Shoma but hated losing. He needed to salvage his wounded ego.

“What about you practice? I need a break,” said Shoma.

“Okay,” said Yuzuru shifting the mode to single player.

Yuzuru was so into practicing he didn’t realize he just let Shoma leave. Now he must’ve really messed up. He let his competitive nature get a hold of him. Maybe that was Shoma’s way of telling him he was bored and was going home. Maybe Shoma didn’t like Yuzuru or he thought Yuzuru was being a bad date.

Yuzuru let the song on the DDR machine run and looked around the arcade for Shoma. He scaled the whole place and was unable to find the shorter skater. A panic settled over him as Yuzuru scrambled for his phone to call Shoma. The phone rings a couple of times but it goes straight to his voicemail. Yuzuru, dejected and worried ended up back at the DDR machine.

A large yellow paw poked his face, “I must’ve worried you since I took so long,” said Shoma from behind a large Pooh bear. He held an equally large puppy in his other arm and Yuzuru felt himself drowning in the adorable sight of Shoma struggling to carry two large plushies. His anxiety fading slightly. “I won the Pooh for you,” said Shoma, embarrassed as he offered Yuzuru the Pooh. “I accidentally got the puppy first though, you can have that too if you want,” said Shoma offering Yuzuru both the plushies. “Oh and, I got you some water,” said Shoma struggling to grab the water bottle he had shoved into his jean pocket.

Yuzuru lets out a sigh of relief, he was overthinking things again. He helped Shoma by grabbing the puppy plush and the water, “I’ll take the puppy, you keep the Pooh.”

“Really, but isn’t Pooh your—” Shoma was cut off by Yuzuru.

“I’ll be keeping you with me and I’ll always be with you,” said Yuzuru winking. Shoma turned red and Yuzuru categorized today as a victory in his book no matter how awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://freedom-phoenix.tumblr.com), I don't really understand how it works so there's not a lot there, but if you want to ask a question or something feel free to do so! They don't have to be related to my fics :)


End file.
